Hunyago
Bio-Morph's, historically known as the Hunyago, are a race of shape-shifting bipeds native to the world of Mergen. A planet located in the Nerthus system. Heralded as one of the earliest pioneers of spaceflight. From 508 AD until 1853 AD started an empire, at it's highest extent, controlled 46% of the galaxy. A history the race holds to high regard. They are usually known for their various skin tones called chroma and intellectualist culture that advocates a certain supremacy mindset wherever it originates. Post-decolonization history from this point on have not been kind to Bio-Morph's everywhere. Internal infighting, disagreements between rival ideologies, and lack of bilateral relations with the outside have made many view the Hunyago as a 'rogue race' due to the Administrations enigmatic nature to the outside. Nevetheless, a 17.6 billion Morph diaspora keeps it's presence known to the galaxy. History Pre-Spaceflight history Pre-Cataclysm history of Mergen could often be characterized as feudal. After 1 AD, a cataclysm struck Mergen. Affecting the entire planet's population. Setting back progress of morph civilization 200 years. The planet also saw the astrolatry pagans create the religion Anoism. Creating the military religious Leanai Order to protect pilgrims. Around 274 AD, the Origem city, long plagued by infighting after the death of anoist king Reith V, fell. The faiths followers either secluding themselves or reforming the doctrine to overcome this immense loss. At the same time, several surviving anoists created the rheoli sect of anoism. Those who would eventually became didoli's, began the first clashes. From the 2nd to 4th centuries, many monarchs of Mergen converted to Anoism or remained secular to ensure the support of national governments. Believers of the Anoist faith often found themselves at the crosshairs of intellectualists who vowed to remove anoism from the face of the planet. Intellectualists on the other hand were forced to deal with the sudden interest of anoism in their provinces. From these campaigns of extermination rose extremists such as Rosamund Bertrada and Bero Gereon, both driven by their personal losses to resist. Early Spaceflight In 508 AD, the Hunyago achieve spaceflight, spreading to nearby planets found within their solar system. A colony is established on the nearby moon of Ami. Expressing new desires of space colonization for the Bio-Morph race. Explorer ships move beyond the solar systems borders, using hyperdrives to reach far beyond. The construction of the Didolai border system begins to keep potential threats out during exploration. At the homeworld of Mergen, Sero Fera proclaims herself Empress, establishing the Bio-Morph Empire. Beginning the imperial Era. Rule of Sero Fera and Expansion (508 AD - 651 AD) Sero Fera, a former didoli, founded the Bio-Morph Empire. Mixing morph meritocracy and secular didoli code to create the Ultim Merit System. Soon she headed the Esid Agreement to end the anoist persecutions. Convincing the remaining fundamentalists to turn themselves in. To further compensate the religious population, she ordered the restoration of the old Seta Inicial for the Didoli and Herchebud denominations. While the Rheoli's were given back a restored Origem city. The imperial court was also created to allow a religious voice when it came to most imperial affairs. Under her reign, the Skeke were discovered also exploring the galaxy. Coming into contact with morph explorers. A significant turning point in galactic history. Other species like the Pami, Yotha, and Marduk were discovered in less advanced civilizations compared to theirs. The Pami being discovered living in time similar to 18th century Earth. The Yotha, having spotted a morph ship outside their solar system using a space telescope, hailed the crew to their location. Last being the Marduks, discovered living in a tribal system. Initiations were being put in place for 'readiness committee's' by the court. Instead, Fera ordered a ship set down on the Yotha homeworld Ninlil. Responding to their hail. Fera first went to Enlil to be greeting by Overlord Rima XXII in a peaceful manner. Bestowed a plethora of gifts. Most notably a baby. As she examined the child, it sneezed directly in her face. In a panic, dropped the child and accused Rima of bio-terrorism. An act he denied. Later becoming ill. Fera used this as a casus belli ''to occupy Enlil. Deposing of Overlord Rima. Ninlil was conquered pretty quickly thanks to the advanced technology of the morphs. Ninurta on the other hand, was able to successfully resist morphist colonization. Violently attacking morph settlers. Unlike the Yotha and Pami, Marduk's were able to determine morphs who hid among them and could naturally overpower them. Breaking the concept of morph superiority over non-morphs. Meanwhile at home, Fera was met with overbearing and scathing criticism of her reign. But friends who were members of the court blocked any element of action be taken against her. The Didoli's, offended by Fera's unwillingness to deal with the negligence of the non-morph labor brought to Mergen, sent an assassin to end her life. Only for it to fail. But it did convince her to give in to their demands of slowing non-morph emigration to the planet. Rule of Belus V (713 AD - 801 AD) The reign of Belus V came when his grandfather, Belus III, passed in his sleep, now given full control of the empire. The first major accomplishment of his reign was preventing the current Anoist Ceannasaí, Joma, from defecting to the Skeke empire. Taking the ancient warhammer as a keepsake. But the biggest watershed of Belus' reign would be ending the Marduk insurrection that had been going on for nearly two centuries by defeating it's synonymous figurehead: Lala Leonie after challenging her to a one-on-one fight that she lost. Allowing full morph control over Ninurta for the coming centuries. Instead of killing her, Lala was spared to be the official representative of the Marduk species. A form of indirect rule. The morph acquisition of Ninurta itself gave the morphs a strong foothold near the Outer Rim border. Giving to the creation of the Magentis Belt. A buffer system called so by it's color. A major reform under Belus came to the imperial policy. For the most part of it's first 200 years, the policy of the Ultim Merit system set forth by Sero Fera and continued under his grandfather Belus III when it came to subjects usually involved the intellectualization of all species under morph rule. A process that was widely questioned by intellectualists and resisted by the Pami, Yotha, and Marduks. To make up for past neglect, Belus ordered the rebuilding of religious structures destroyed by early explorers. The intellectualization process although not stopped indefinitely, was toned down to prevent a conflict within colonies. The non-morphs living in these colonies were now able to freely practice their own religion and culture as they pleased but still lived under the thumb of morphs. Other elements of the reform included non-morphs the right to vote but was quickly tossed aside. The effects of this change made non-morphs more compliant when it came to imperial policy. More non-mophs joined therefor increased the size of the military force. Economic prosperity brought by the reforms also was a factor in this. Keeping subjects in a positive mood lowered the agitation of imperial rule. The move also saw the removal of certain Feraist-leaning individuals in the imperial court such as Malakas Lym and Klara Voditi. The empire also saw a heated struggle between it's life-long enemy: the Skeke Empire, including two other powers that recently came into the fray, the Holy Republic and the Moloch Federation. Belus even with his prowess in battle, his later conquests achieved little to none. Only gaining debt. Decades after his most prominent accomplishments, he would eventually be forced to be make serious concessions. Signing a treaty with the Skeke that prevented him from trying to annex the slaver stronghold Zuccabar. An uprising in Epione by the religious affiliated population razed vast fertile land. Undertaking a policing operation that was costly. And finally a Holy Republic-Skeke alliance resulted in the bitter defeat for the morphs in the Battle of Galatia, suffering massive casualties and losing the Dalmat system. A major loss was the handover of the Einush system to the Holy Republic, a system that makes up a large area of the Magentis Belt. All issues combined sent the morph empire to economic stagnation. But the Holy Republic having a clear opening path to Ninurta send a fearful shockwave to the court. The populations of Ninurta itself, Enlil, Ninli, and Epione all rose against the emperor. Facing a forceful removal for his failures, Belus set his sights on the independent systems. Hoping to use the wealth as a means to boost the economy but more personally deny the republic of gaining the Marduk homeworld. He invaded the crumbling Moloch Federation, using the wealth to fund his new defensive. As predicted, the HR did invade Ninurta. Encountering little orbital defenses. Capturing the planets moon. Belus, using a newly acquired fleet, was able to push back the republic. Saving the source of his entire fame. Even despite the victory, Belus abdicated by suggestion of the court. Debt accumulated during his reign being a major reason. His successor, Uparmiya Jobias, used the funds gained from the Moloch Federation to stabilize the economy. The Imperial Clash (1045 AD - 1099 AD) The Imperial Clash was a four-way fight between a collaborative set of alliances. The Bio-Morph and Skeke Empires solidified their cooperation between one another by means of a state-marriage between Morph emperor Ordway Nodons' son, Wyman Raeden Nodons and Skeke Empress Adallinda's daughter, Edlynne. Together, they took on both the Moloch Federation and the Holy Republic. Who had recently settled their own alliance to oppose the Morph-Skeke entente. The morphs started with several successes against the Holy Republic. But were eventually pushed back, several systems away from the Magentis Belt. Needing additional forces, Emperor Ordway appealed to the anoist clergy for assistance but with no success. The anoists, aside from the Imperial Court, themselves haven't in one instance never taken arms up in the name of the empire since it's foundation. With the war raging closer, a pami attacked the Origem city. The anoists, seeing their most holiest place of worship desecrated by an outside threat, especially a non-morph one, declared a 'troid'. For the first time in centuries since the anoist persecutions peaked in the third century. Didoli's, Herchebuds, and Rheoli's from all over the Nerthus system answered the call. Forming many battalions with their own commanders. The planet of Ustrecha, a world that lies at the end of the systems border, suffered an extreme genocide committed by native didoli's against the non-morph population. Was later used as a springboard to launch their armies against the Holy Republic. The later battles for the anoists is what could be described as a 'military race' to Rubica. Rheoli and didoli denominations fought against one another. By 1098, the anoists had cut a bloody path through HR-held territory. Killing or sparing any pami, yotha, marduk, skeke, and morph who fought against them. The first siege of Rubica ended in failure for the didoli's, a consequence of their refusal to work alongside rheoli's. A second siege built in mind with a didoli-rheoli combined force suggested but never materialized due to conflicting objectives. The Emperor Yaziwerde later announced his intent to surrender, but only to the noble rheoli's. For their part in expressing leniency towards his people. A leniency the didoli's were keen to exploit. At the start of 1099, Yaziwerde allowed the remaining rheoli armies on Rubica when they passed through the defended line. Just as he was to shake the hand of Driscoll XI, one of the Driscoll monarchs of Mergen, he was stabbed. Revealing 'himself' and the army allowed in, to be the didoli's, having disguised themselves as the rheoli's to land on Rubica. The chance of a peaceful surrender out of the question. Once the rheoli's actually made it to the planet to find out the didoli's have stooped to such treachery, they then decided to attack the didoli's to avenge Yaziwerde's death. Besieging the planet. Shocked by this betrayal once it reached Mergen, an envoy consisting of Ascendant Leader Jeres, Ordway Nodons, and several other officials went there to cease the fighting. The conflict that brought the only four imperial powers to fight, ended both the Holy Republic and the Moloch Federation. Leaving the Bio-Morph and Skeke Empires as the last two great powers. The territorial gains from HR's collapse made the morph empire reach it's absolute zenith. Controlling 46% of the galaxy. Commanding an army that nearly amounted 100 million. The marriage between Wyman and Edlynne that was main pull factor of the Morph-Skeke alliance during this conflict, was annulled. The empire was able to further control the Outer Rim territories. Then established a temporary peace as they both divvied up the spoils of the war's aftermath. Rule of Gundrada Joveta (1100 AD - 1820) Ordway Nodons, who led the morphs during the Imperial Clash, was assassinated by didoli's from the Rey province of Mergen when it became knowledge that the attack on the restored Origem City was a false flag operation authorized by Ordway himself to earn their assistance against HR. Gundrada Joveta was then elected by the assembly to replace him. Inheriting an empire enjoying it's apogee of power. Although now Empress, Joveta suddenly inherited blame of the aforementioned attack on the Origem city. Anoists now to be understandably suspicious of the empire. Around the 1140's, Skeke ships discovered a pre-spaceflight species known as the Cuman on the planet Panatoria, destroyed by thermonuclear war. The Cuman, feeling obligated to the Skeke willingly allied themselves with them instead of resisting. Very little of this new species came to the morphs. Supplied by their saviors, Joveta's empire was facing the unrelenting horde of these galactic newcomers for the next few centuries. Attempting to colonize other worlds at the expense of the morphs and independent entities. Constant Cuman invasions chipped away the morph frontier. Having been given advice on morph tactics. Leaving crucial planets vulnerable. Eventually through her study of Cuman tactics, soon discovered a pattern through the almost unpredictable raiding. Stabilizing the frontier between the morphs and skeke. Soon the wind turned against the skeke. Now they were attacking skeke positions. Joveta, eager to use this form of dissent to her advantage, she supplied renegade Cuman to fight against them. A year later these morph-aligned Cuman created themselves in to a client state known as the Wirnids. Even with the Cuman invasions winding down by 1205, their imperial equal that supplied them from the very beginning, the skeke continued where they failed. Guided by Emperor Tamvis III, he launched an attack on the morph stronghold of Pouta. The planet decisively held the defensive. As a show of her cunning, Joveta responded by attacking Rakkan, right in the skeke heartland. Sending a clear message to Tamvis. Eager to send it straight back to her face, he lay siege to Epione through the use of his empire's Shifter regiment to infiltrate it. A planet important to the morphs. Sacking it's capital. Causing the non-morph religious population to revolt yet again. Tamvis had now settled the score. The tug-of-war with the skeke lasted for several more decades. Depleting Esid's treasury. Losing countless soldiers. Hiring mercenaries to fill the gaps. Worse, the Cuman client Wirnids switched sides with the skeke over a missed tribute. Attacking morph-controlled systems. Causing a refugee crisis. The empire was even facing threats from the independent systems despite being on good terms. Suffering constant warfare from both sides, the morphs were pushed back behind the Magentis Belt. Something had to be done to curb this decline. Appealing to the court to pass reform to the tax, conscription, and economy. Beginning the medial period of her reign known as the ''Jovetan Restoration. A military, economic, and territorial recovery of the empire. The Jovetan Restoration, as it was called, was to be the final apex of morph imperialism. Although the territory never reached the same extent as it did just after the Imperial Clash, it was a reassertion of morph power when it came to the Outer Rim. The last blossom of this golden age ended when in 1799, when a large section of the empire broke away to join the independent systems. An event that became known as the 'Morphist Deighal.' Joveta's inability to recover them only beckoned her ousting. Rule of Anu Fera and Decolonization (1820-1848) Anu Fera, the great-granddaughter of the empire's founder, Sero Fera, was placed as seventh Empress of the Bio-Morph Empire. Gundrada Joveta was overthrown in a coup led by Feraist-leaning members of the imperial court. Fleeing to Skeke-controlled Panatoria. The individuals responsible hoped Anu's reign would regain territories lost to the Skeke and reel in former Morph-controlled systems that broke away from the empire during the Morphist Deighal under Joveta's reign. Surprisingly, she flew in the face of their own selfish aspirations. Opting to end the imperial era that had begun under her mother in 508 AD, approximately 1312 years ago. Rule of Anshan Cyrus and the First Galactic War (1848-1856) Final Decolonization phases (1853-1856) With the Bio-Morph Empire weakened by the First Galactic War it was unable to provide and hold onto it's colonies. Many of the settler populations, that had been there for centuries voluntarily left or were deported by the indigenous populations that took over main governmental structures. As Cyrus declared to those who fought for and with the Bio-Morph's against the Skeke, all Bio-Morph controlled colonies were granted formal independence. The Morph concessions in these former colonies made during the imperial era were audited then nationalized. Compensation was little as such was not covered in the independence agreement. The two systems of Faranak and Lotan that neighbored both sides of Morph home system Nerthus, the Transitional government were allowed to claim sovereignty. However decolonization was not universally accepted by most. Bahadur Behnam, founder of Rightful Sovereigns of Nergal (RSN) and member of the Gente-Verde population, waged a five year anti-independent war to prevent the outer systems planet Nergal from being annexed by the Pami race, viewing it as a haven to former Bio-Morph settlers and more personally, his home. In his own words 'Nergal is Bio-Morph and will remain so'. Five years later he was captured and the planet's control was handed over to the Pami. Other settler populations such as the Gente-Azul's of Ninlil also rebelled against indigenous rule. Gente-Rosa's of Ninurta willingly left the Marduk homeworld. Regardless of each stances on decolonization most emigrated back to the Bio-Morph homeworld of Mergen. Increasing the size of the population ten-fold. The loss of the last two great powers was replaced with the Galactic Administration. Founded by leaders of the independent systems with Cyrus and Instan acting as supervisors. An organization dedicated to peacekeeping, galactic cooperation, but more importantly stopping armed conflict. Post-war chaos (1856-1866) Cyrus worked closely with Pasha Kierkegaard including other associates to create a functioning post-imperial government that represented positive intellectual and free society that would assist the galaxy with reconstruction efforts. The loss of the empire however left a power vacuum. Multiple factions with competing ideologies struggled for power to enforce their own post-war government. Starting with Faranak's main planet Yopaat, the administration was overrun by rioting from the populace. Mergen's Esid capital, the parliament building was destroyed via an orbital strike killing both Ascendant Leader Jeres and most members of parliament. Leaving Anshan Cyrus as the only surviving official. Radical elements of society forced a wide evacuation of non-Morph's to be taken safely to GA-administered Epione. By the end of 1858, the non-Morph population dropped from 7.1 million to only 100,000 in just two years. Followers of Anoism began fighting against revived anti-religious intellectualists. Didoli pobails faced many attacks on their homes. Leaving hundreds dead. With the Morph Schism underway, Cyrus consolidated power. Gaining control of planets lost to unrest. Name Bio-Morph's, before spaceflight and subsequent discoveries of other species, were known as Hunyago however this name fell to disuse. The term 'Bio-Morph' has been the standard description for their race since venturing outside the home system. By participating in many cultural exchanges, their original designation went into disuse. Many races founded by them have used the 'Bio-Morph' term even when the real name Hunyago was spoken within their presence. But both if desired could be used interchangeably. Anoists on one hand, always use the name 'Hunyago' as they believe the name 'bio-morph' or 'morph' was a foreign creation. Because of their randomized skin surface they are often referred, in a derogatory sense, such as 'pinkies' or 'pink men' if their skin color is pink and so forth. In some cases as the "Rainbow people". Morphs, for most of their history, have never created ethnic names tied to a specific chroma. Let alone 'branches' of morphs from other area's of Mergen. Demonyms created by occupation or place of origin have indeed come into the vocabulary. One such being 'Moors', morphs who live in moorlands around Mergen. Second, being nationality of the pre-spaceflight era. Such as Esidan. A morph born in Mergen's capital, Esid, which is a city-state. Morphology and Appearance Physically, in default form, much of a Bio-Morph's body structure both male and female, resembles a thin humanoid having a face, eyes, ears, and teeth. The only area's to have hair are eyelashes and eye brows. They have an endoskeleton resembling humans such as five fingers. However, their feet lacks toes and are instead full feet with a light blue color. Their heads are very different compared to other species as they have protruding appendages that spread from the upper back of their head. The skin tone of Morph's can range from many colors such as one's that require mixture of colors (i.e. a Morph couple that is yellow and blue will have a green-skinned offspring.) The surface is translucent enough for the torso, forearms and legs minus head, hands, and feet, to reveal several parts of their bone structure and if possible, organs like a beating heart. Even a developing fetus can be seen in the stomach area for pregnant females. Eye color as with both genders is dependent on the color of their skin. Skin tones Morph's encompass a wide range of skin colors usually called Chroma. Ranging from the primary colors red, yellow, blue to secondary mixture's of green, purple, and magenta. Several population booms in morphs have given rise to new variations. The collectivist history of Morph's, largely prevented discrimination based solely around chroma from existing. However, in the history of the post-cataclysm era, only nine morphs have been executed for holding Colorist views. A symbol of fear expressed by a monument of it's executions in Mergen's capital. In a post-decolonization era, 'racial' discrimination outside morph society comes to be from races such as Pami and Yotha who have gone as far as to classifying morphs by skin color with secondary colors of a primary being called secondary's. Even the word 'tertiary' carries a derogatory meaning. In some cases the name of morph settlers (i.e. gente-verde) have applied to corresponding chroma they once belonged to. Color-mixing examples: * Magenta Morph's - Morph offspring of midway blue and red parents (e.g. Lala Leonie) * Green Morph's - Morph offspring of blue and yellow parents (e.g. Bahadur Behnam) * Purple Morph's - Morph offspring of blue and red parents (e.g. Malem Rasis) * Orange Morph - Morph offspring of red and yellow parents (e.g. Valentina Sara) Government Regarding Mergen's pre-spaceflight government, there were many nations or countries on the planet that had their very own form of governance. Sedatus was a secular authoritarian regime. The State of the Verde Coast is a anoist exarchate and so on. Nevertheless Mergen was under the ultimate control of the United Nations of Mergen (UNM), a internationalist organization that was for it's time, the global government of the entire planet where the aforementioned nations answered to it. Until the empire created in 508 AD replaced the system. The political ideology of the empire was first a hereditary form of monarchy then was switched to a form of elective monarchy built along lines of meritocracy. Candidates that were selected for potential ascension had to show off their credentials to be properly examined. The only exception in some cases candidates (e.g. Belus V and Anshan Cyrus) can be chosen by a abdicating leader should the assembly agree to this. In the post-Imperial Era, when understanding Morph governance, one must understand which one they are referring to. For their exists two governments: the political body known as the Trinity with the other called the Republic of Epione. Trinity With the Morph Schism the post-Galactic War government has become an isolated authoritarian meritocracy under the rule of the Bio Five who are the heads of government and exert full power of all political institutions. However, there exists a 'executive administration' such as the Ascendant Leader, the highest ranking political and intellectual authority within the Bio-Morph Administration. The Ascendant Leader acts more as a overseer of the Five, offering advice if need be. Yet has power to change both domestic and foreign policy and overturn decisions made by the Five at will. One can be eligible for as the Ascendant Leader if they show phenomenal intelligence, competent ability, and is elected by the Assembly of Experts, a deliberative of one-hundred (100) intellectuals that is charged with electing and removing the Ascendant Leader and supervising his/her activities. The Trinity remains isolated from the entire galaxy both politically and economically. Refusing to engage in any bilateral talks or allow non-Morph's to reside within their borders. A commonly reiterating isolationist policy guided by the "Three Noes", No contact, no compromise, no negotiation". Uniquely they enforce a state-sponsored form of historical denial of non-morph species. Anything that was related to the empire was removed to prevent the eventual new generation from knowing. Republic of Epione Residing in the Meditrina system of the Asclepius Nebula, the Republic of Epione stands as the only Morph majority-controlled planet outside the Trinity. Epione's government is a parliamentary republic following a similar meritocracy when compared to the Administration. However stands to express itself as liberal to garner an appeal to the outside. Culture See also: Morph Schism and Morphcentrism There exists two cultural trends of Bio-Morph. These two ideological sides of Bio culture hold conflicting beliefs but tend to see each other as respected opposites who clearly long for the same objective: peace. Unfortunately this has not prevented many to further fuel the ideological divide. Such as to denote one another whether for social or political reasons. Names often used to denote the isolationist populations: * Iso-Morph - Morph description of those who encourage isolation from the galaxy * Shutter - Designation of those who are a traditionalist and be narrow minded to non-Morph cultures * Traitor - Used by Notalgia's to denote those who refused to fight in the First Galactic War * Fascist - Insult by the disapora to refer to Iso's as intolerant to criticism and/or humiliation * Racist - Another insult to denote Morph's who express discriminatory views on non-Morph's * Nativist - Opponents of accepting newcomers from outside * Cyrusian - Supporter of Ascendant Cyrus's cause Names often used to denote the diaspora populations: * Dias-Morph - A accepted term for Morph's who joined the diaspora * Deserter - A term used by Isolationists to call those who left as traitors for leaving the Administration * Waster - Used by Iso's as an insult to Morph's who refuse to see their intellectual potential * Murderer - Used to refer to Morph's that kill other Morph's * Kierkegaardian - Follower of Kierkegaard's cause * Conserve - Morph label to those who follow the Conserve Mentality * Anoist - Morph's who follow the faith of Anoism * Whenwes - Bio-Morphs who feel nostalgic for the Imperial-era Social Structure and Attitudes Both share similar concepts of daily life such as intellectualism, egalitarianism, multiple children, political participation yet they feel once more split on this. On the surface of this issue the ideological divide may be seen as a clash of liberalism and conservatism. But all and all comes from the response of post-imperial anti-morphism. The desire to express each side's view to the galaxy. The isolationist view the outside largely as unaccepting to Bio-Morph nature. Religion also is questioned on the grounds that it only fosters fear and dependency. Political ideologies such as populism and chauvinism fall under the 'emotional weakness' category. With this leaning Bio-Morph's within the home system will usually want many children to pass on accumulated knowledge to act as successors to already in power Morph's and encourage isolation and critical thinking. As reactionary's, they occasionally ostracise the diaspora for going against the natural process of Bio-Morph authoritarianism. Finding the contradictory nature of the diaspora, who also hold intellectualism close, when some of it's members become mercenaries, criminals, and ignore reform. The diaspora on the other hand reject Cyrus' interpretation of government, give up Administration citizenship to remain socially and politically active similar to Empire era attitudes. Morph's who live outside or leave the Administration tend to marry lower-class people of any race, adopt orphans in lieu of natural breeding and express pro-interventionist leanings including being devout followers of any religion. Families of this group range from a simple nuclear family to an extended family. Consisting of multiple adopted children with a lone parent or a Bio-Morph mother/father with a non-Morph spouse. However this makes the diaspora largely dependent on exiled Morph's to keep up with the population even if married Morph's breed. Opposite to isolationist Morph's, those who willingly embraced Anshan Cyrus' idea of governance are considered to be xenophobic against non-Morph's particularly their adopted children. On very rare occasions Bio-Morph's who were originally or became a part of the diaspora at a later time will reject both sides altogether in favor of more personal freedom. An example of this comes from Ivanov Stephashin and Valentina Sara who's earlier profession before joining the Human Readiness Committee mainly involved mercenary work. Another stems from those who send themselves out of Administration borders. Morph's who follow the Conserve Mentality. A mindset around resource preservation, strict meritocracy, and population control. One of it's many infamous elements being called Orphan Hunters, who round up both homeless adults and children where they are sent to secret installations around Epione to be intellectualized. Killed if they fail to meet expectations. Attitudes towards Bio-Morph's varies across the galactic spectrum. To most Morph's are looked down upon for the legacy of their empire particularly the mass atrocities committed by it's forces upon coming into contact with pre-spaceflight species and the late reaction to decolonization. Another is holding the belief that they were wholly responsible for the First Galactic War. Many accuse the Republic of Epione to be a stepping stone to a second Morph empire or an outside Bio Administration and refuse to offer diplomatic recognition. To others it is seen as the last bastion of genuine Morph dissent from the Administration and must be accepted into the community. And blaming one race for the FGW is profoundly thoughtless. Since morphs can live for over 1000 years and possibly 2000 years, their are age groups that specify a morphs place in society. With no exception, at 400 years, a morph is considered an adult. Below that age limit is to be considered a child. A morph at 1500 years of age is considered 'elderly' * Centenarian - Morphs who have reached their first century of age. This is expanded to include the term 'Centenarian Tier'. Example Centenarian Tier 2. A morph who is around 200 years old and so on. * Center-Millennia - Morphs who has reached 500 years of age. * Millennial - Morphs who have reached the 1000 year threshold. * Millennial Tier-2 - Morphs who have reached 2000 years of age. Any morph who reaches this exact age is considered to be near the end of their natural lifespan. The state of their future left to debate. Religion Bio-Morph faith is centered around Anoism, a monotheistic and/or polytheistic faith. Mostly centered around the belief of the goddess, Ano. Although the didoli's find worship in celestial bodies in the native solar system and nature itself. Whereas the rheoli's only find faith in the goddess. From it's inception by the end of BC, Anoism suffered extreme persecution by intellectualist morphs who formed secular societies. The fall of the first Origem city led to a rise in religious extremism. Depending on the region attitudes towards those who practiced this religion varied. Ranging from acceptance if they stayed out of political affairs to outright banning the entire faith itself. Persecution largely ended following space-flight. Allowing the faith to spread around the Nerthus system establishing Exarchates on it's many planets. And leading to the creation to External Anoism for non-morphs. Post-imperial wise, the religion has been exiled from Mergen due to Anshan Cyrus unintentionally reviving the secular anti-religious intellectualism of the pre-spaceflight era. Most followers were forced to find refuge on Epione, establishing an exarchate-in-exile Their are only three sects of Anoism. Being the Rheoli, Herchebud, and Didoli. Relations of three denominations vary from pure acceptance or outright scorn. The Imperial Clash shows both didoli's and rheoli's have no problem in killing one another over an objective. Rheoli Anoism The Rheoli sect came after the Origem city's destruction. While those who would later become didoli's started segregating themselves to preserve the pagan links, those who became the new sect, Rheoli Anoism, constitutes as a reformation, forgoing the astrolatry significance of the faith itself. Focusing solely on the goddess Ano. The position of Ceannasaí is the head of the Origem city, and as the representative to the goddess. Rheoli's wear simple anoist robes. Wear a crown on their heads that symbolizes relation to the goddess. And use a ornate glove on their right hand, with the left head always bare. Rheoli's are the only anoists allowed to establish a form of government compared to didoli's, who by doctrine, do not. Even able to establish them outside the Nerthus. They even allow non-morphs to join but the criteria for joining can be described as restrictive. Herchebud Anoism Didoli Anoism A sect created after the destruction of the first Origem city and considered by it's followers as the rightful successors of the Leanai Order and the pre-anoist pagans. Bearing similarities to the religion of Judaism and the Anabaptism movement of Christianity, Didoli's are a segregationist and hard lined environmentalist group. Reserving their presence in segregated villages outside cities known as Pobails. These area's are ruled by a leading priest/priestess known as a Sagart who is considered the highest religious authority of their society. The social organization of a Pobail is largely dependent on the Sagart's gender be it male or female. Tasked with leading the religious life of the Pobail's inhabitants. To represent the Pobail's people to the outside, Sagart's choose people known as Measartha's (e.g. herchebuds or morph agnostics) tasked with contacting other Pobail's or a higher authority they live under. But all and all, they are a truly xenophobic crowd. Reacting to those of a non-morph religion or species with extreme violence. Most didoli's are trained during childhood to be proficient in combat. Even putting armor over their robes to combat potential threats. Given the recognition they pay toward their planets, satellites, moons, and dwarf planets, didoli's do not eat the native animals to the planets they call home or take down forests to build homes. Going with a pseudo-vegetarian diet that consists of grains, fruits, and vegetables. For drinking they use the fruits to ferment into a juice. Planets outside the native solar system while not given the same holy status when compared to their native planets, are still taken in to consideration. During the Imperial Clash, HR-controlled planets that fell prey to didoli sieges only found cities and towns destroyed. Whereas the local ecology was untouched. Young members of the faith who live in pobails, when they reach around the ages of 200 or 300, are set out on a pilgrimage call the Misean. A rite of passage into adulthood. Similar to rumshpringa practiced by some Amish and Mennonite communities. Able to go anywhere in the Nerthus system. To a minor acceptability, the adjacent systems of Faranak and Lotan. Didoli Sagart's fully dress themselves. From head to foot. A robe bearing the symbol of the old Origem City on the back. They cover their entire head with a helmet that express their social status to fellow members. While non-Sagarts wear simple robe outfits with the signature armor they are known for. The chest area has the Gate of the Celestial symbol. To cover their entire head from the sides and back, they wear a headdress that resembles a hennin. External Anoism At times called a fourth sect of Anoism, for it's acceptance of non-morph followers, External Anoism, as it has been defined by rheoli's, was a 'non-morphized' form of anoism. Created solely to allow skeke, pami, yotha, marduk, and cuman to join and profess the anoist faith. At it's core, it is a sect that was subservient to reformist rheoli's and utterly despised by environmentalist didoli's. Members were treated as second rate followers. The Ustrechan Massacres saw it's adherents dwindle coupled with the Fall of Shoudlee forever doomed this sect to only history. Notable Bio-Morph's * Pasha Kierkegaard - Explorer and leader of the Human Readiness Committee * Anshan Cyrus - 8th Emperor of the Bio-Morph Empire and Ascendant Leader of the Bio Administration * Lala Leonie - Marduk representative * Jerry Somers - Political activist * Anu Fera - 7th Empress of the Bio-Morph Empire and Sero Fera's great-granddaughter * Sero Fera - 1st Empress of the Bio-Morph Empire and Anu Fera's great-grandmother * Ivanov Stephashin - Mercenary * Bahadur Behnam - Former RSN commander * Kaiya Nozomi - Intellectual * Belus V - 3rd Emperor of the Bio-Morph Empire * Rosamund Bertrada - Rheoli extremist * Carrington Wells - Imperial soldier and Ordway's son * Kadri Nero Qadir - Morph spy * Malem Rasis - Didoli Sagart * Chliste Arweinyyd - Leader of the Cognitive Perspicuous Group of the Trinity * Yuli and Genesis Zenahir - Morph sisters * Nam-Jun and Min-Hwan Ssang - Morph brothers * Duursaam Ricardo - Riot police officer * Paien Urbain - Medical professional * Hans Bayer - Brenin of the Driscoll Kingdom * Gundrada Joveta - 6th Empress of the Bio-Morph Empire * Hunter Atlas - Activist * Yasmiin Xoriyo - Botanist * Leonard Hubert - Writer * Aban Émile - Linguist * Bero Gereon - Rheoli extremist * Yoan Ognya - Robotics specialist * Lakshman Jeevan - Pathologist * Malik and Yusra - Monarchs of Karim and Oral historians * Razveden Family - Morph family of House Voditi * Uparmiya Jobias - 4th Empress of the Bio-Morph Empire * Huan Li - Contortionist * Jenaro Luis Quisbert - Pilot * Joma - 11th Ceannasaí of Rheoli Anoism * Clauda Tegeirian - Brenhine of the Tegeirian Kingdom * Zymen Tagasalo - Corsair * Belus III - 2nd Emperor of the Bio-Morph Empire and Belus V's grandfather * Edmonda Gemma - Education Minister * Havel and Radomila - Morph brother and sister * Pablo Edgardo - Anoist rheoli * Ordway Nodons - 5th Emperor of the Bio-Morph Empire and Wymans father * Jeres Oplyst - 14th Ascendant Leader * Qendrim Prek - Member of Joveta's inner circle and Cyrus' personal assistant * Faro Bavo - Anoist Herchebud * Noa Shira - Head Judicator of the Morph Imperial Court * Olga Marichka - Anoist didoli * Tassilo Clovis - Morph historian * Danang Gunter - Rheoli monarch of Shoudlee * Miervaldis Toms - Administrator of Morphist Ninlil * Reith V - Anoist King of the Origem City * Karil Nazik - Imperial General * Pridon Beso - Skeke-affiliated soldier * Garai Bakari - Brenhine of the Bakari Kingdom * Otker Drago - Member of the Goddess' Guard * Saba Ibba - Anoist Herchebud * Stranistand Nelo - Ruler of Sedatus * Palomund Rasis - Leader of the Goddess' Guard Bio-Morph Worlds * Mergen - Bio-Morph homeworld * Ami - Mergen's moon * Fechar * Fronteira * Ustrecha * Yopaat * Epione - Morph diaspora world Trivia * The Bio-Morph default appearance is heavily based on Gandrayda from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. * The term 'Hunyago' is Filipino for 'shape shifter'. * The color mixing concept is a analogy to real-life miscegenation. * The color mixing of morph uses the RYB color model. Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Alien Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Original Content Category:Testament: Purity